With continuous development of terminal technology, more and more users use electronic devices to shoot images. When the user takes a selfie with the front camera of the electronic device, the user is between the light source and the electronic device, hence the face exposure is likely to be insufficient. If the face brightness is improved by adjusting the exposure level, the background area will be overexposed and the shooting scene will not even be clearly displayed.
At present, in order to improve the shooting quality in high dynamic range scenes such as backlighting, in the shooting process, long exposure, medium exposure and short exposure are respectively performed by controlling the pixel array, and then images obtained at different exposure levels are synthesized and output for imaging, so as to improve the imaging effect of the images. However, the imaging quality of the images shot in this way will change with the shooting scene. When the dynamic range of a real scene is beyond or below the dynamic range that can be represented by a fixed exposure ratio, effect of the wide dynamic image obtained with the fixed exposure ratio is usually bad, thereby such single shooting mode cannot adapt to multiple shooting scenes.